Music in my heart
by BiggAdchaya333
Summary: This is a Lost and found music studios fanfiction. I love the show and what better way to express that love than make a fanfiction about it. If you love drama, romance , music,love triangles , squad goals, relationships and just utter cuteness ...this the story for you. I have started this story before but had technical problems so now i'm starting again.:(hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!This is BiggAdchaya! This is a fanfiction about the show on CBBC called Lost And Found Music Studios.**

 **This is my First Fanfiction I am making so...don't judge. Just to let you know for future reference. Anything written in _bold italics_ is the charectar's thoughts, anytghing written in bold is the author's notes and anything written normally is basically the story in 3rd person. In this story i will be focusing on the relationships between...James and Riley,Luke and Leia,Luke and Maggie,John and Michelle,Theo and Giselle ,Theo and Maggie and Ava and Jude and even ava and john. My inspiration to write this is storyteller . She also did a fanfiction on lost and found music studios and i know my one won't be as good as that one. Anyways , i hope you enjoy. Remember to review!**

Follow me and the story now and carry on reading to see chapter one:)


	2. Chapter 1-the beggining

**Hi guys!This is BiggAdchaya! This is a fanfiction about the show on CBBC called Lost And Found Music Studios.**

 **This is my First Fanfiction I am making so...don't judge. Just to let you know for future reference. Anything written in** ** _bold italics_** **is the charectar's thoughts, anytghing written in bold is the author's notes and anything written normally is basically the story in 3rd person. In this story i will be focusing on the relationships between...James and Riley,Luke and Leia,Luke and Maggie,John and Michelle,Theo and Giselle ,Theo and Maggie and Ava and Jude and even ava and john. My inspiration to write this is storyteller . She also did a fanfiction on lost and found music studios and i know my one won't be as good as that one. Anyways , i hope you enjoy. Remember to review!**

The studio was buzzing with excitement. None of them could believe that another entire year had passed. This was a stressful yet amazing year .It felt a tiny bittersweet as some people were leaving the studio but those people are only leaving so that their music could spread throughout the people who still remain are Ava (who is super shy), Jude (who is super confident),Luke (who is super cute),John(who is super talented),Theo (who is super crazy) ,Rachel(who is super pretty),Hannah(who is super kind),Leia(who is super energetic) oh and there is also james who is a drummer but technically he is not in the Lost and found studios!

As Riley , Gissele and michelle opened the doors, music blasted from every corner. It was Luke's band playing their best tune "we are the lost and the found".Everyone was having a great time. Dancing and singing along to the loves the studios and there is no denying though the entire band was doing amazing, Leia in particullar couldnt take her eyes of the lead singer, Luke.

 ** _liea:Oh god!he is so cute!okay.I know i've been saying this for 2 years now but ...this is the year where me and luke are finaly gonna go out!_**

"the band is so good!"said rachel who was standing next to leia.

"I know right?LUKE is so good!"

"I said the BAND is so just luke."

"WHAT?I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"never mind."

 ** _rachel:she is obsessed with luke. is she ever gonna get over that guy. I know i'm her best friend but if she is ever going to date luke...it will be a MIRACLE._**

every year , the studio manager , Mr T , sends of some of the best musicians on tour so that they could have amazing music was getting ready for the goodbye party.

" man."said Theo.

"yo!whats going on." said John.

"Not brother just tried to save an ardvark."

"Thats funny because , the other day, me and luke tried to save a racoon...It didn't go very well."They laughed .John walked away with his guitar and theo skidded quickly on the box that had wheels underneath was impressed .So was liea.

"do even have a liscence to drive this thing?"

"you dont need a liscence to be awesome " said Theo full of nonchalance.

Leia laughed and walked to mr T.

"mr T . Me and Luke were going to do a duet on a new original song for tonight's party , is that okay?"

"sure...as long as it's brand new."

 ** _liea: yes!i can finally do a duet with luke._**

she walked to luke.

"hey luke. Do you wanna do a duet with me for tonight's party?we can work on it today in the green room together."

 ** _Luke:Oh no. I seriously do. Well...she is cute and super talented but..._**

"sorry liea . I have ...band practice tonight so..."

"Thats okay.I'll write the song and you just show up early tonight to learn your parts!"

"yeah. sure ...cool"

"cool."

 _ **Liea:aaaaaah . im gonna do a duet with LUKE.i've got to start writing a song.**_

...

...

Jude was walking and he caught sight of Ava sitting alone.

 _ **Jude:man!why is she alone?you know what. No one should be alone so im gonna go and talk to her.**_

"hey Ava !"Ava jumped in shock.

"didnt mean to scare you. sorry about that."

 _ **ava:wow. That's the first time any one has talked to me in 2 years in this studio!okay. I should play it cool...**_

 _ **"**_ hey." she stood up and took a step and slipped and fell face flat on the floor.

"woah. are you okay?"

 _ **ava:so much for playing it cool(!)**_

"i'm such an embarrasment." she whispered but Jude heard.

"no your not ." he said as he held her hand and placed another hand on her back as he helped her up.

"your beautiful and i've heard you sing and that voice you have is golden."he smiled at her .Ava blushed.

"Thanks..."

"Hey. You seem lonely. do you wanna have some juice at the junction with me?"

 _ **ava:wow. speechless.**_

"yeah that would be great!"

 _ **Jude:she's pretty didn't i speak to her before.**_

Mr t came into the room and handed an electric guitar to eva.

"some guy said he didnt want it anymore. It;s yours now.

"what?" but he had already left.

"maybe it's a sign telling you that it time to start getting out of your comfort zone.

"yeah..maybe it is " said ava and she realised that this is one of her best days.

...

...

 _ **liea:I'M HAVING WRITERS BLOCK!WHY NOW?**_

"Hey liea"said saw the frustrated look on liea's face.

"what's wrong?"

"I'm having writers block.

"woah!"  
 _ **rachel:liea never has writers block...wow.**_

"why don't you use one of your older songs?"

"thats a good idea!"

After she cose a song liea and luke were called into mr t's office.

"have you chose a song?"

she have the paper that had the song with it.

"this is the butterfly 's not new. Sorry your not performing."

"but-"

"good bye"

 _ **let everyone down . Especially luke. He probably looked forward to performing with me.**_

 _ **luke:this is disappointing but its a chance for john to sing to**_ ** _Michelle._**

...

...

 **I really hope you enjoyed that. I'm using the original plot and changing it up a bit to make it the way i want it.**

 **Is john going to perform?or is he going to bail out like he actually does in the TV series?**

 **find out next time.**

 **By the way if your reading this again...i'm really sorry , my laptop crashed and everything just messed up. Stay tuned for more on this fan fiction.I will probably upload on fridays and saturdays . If i missed one of those days, i might catch up on a sunday.**


	3. Chapter 2-----comic girl

**Hi guys I am so sorry it has been soooooo long but I kind of forgot my password, and then everything messed up and...well yeah. Anyways , before I continue this story to the second chapter , I want you to know that I will be writing the rest of this as more of a book type instead of a script like the first chapter. Before I go too deep with this fan fiction, I want to know if you would prefer the relationship of Luke and Maggie or Luke and Leia. Tell me in the reviews please!**

Its the day of the send of party and the studio was excited as well as a tad bit sad because they will be saying goodbye to a lot of talented musicians. Luke and leia were assigned a duet but in the end , it is Luke that had the idea to make Johnson perform the song he made for Michelle in front of everyone.

"Dude!you have got to sing it to her! Or else she will never know that you like her"

" I prefer that instead of making a total fool of myself!"

after quite a bit of time arguing they came to a compromise that Luke was going to sing Jhon's song at the send of party but secretly Luke was going to pull john up to the stage to sing it himself.

Since they had quite a bit of time for the party , they decided to go shopping. John was at the food section and Luke was at the comic book section. As good looking and popular as Luke seemed to be , he couldn't help but ove comic books. He pretty much read all the books that were on the display but his eyes suddenly caught sight of a new, limited edition, mint covered rangers comic. He was dying to read that comic for ages and it was finally out. he also noticed that there was only one left . By that time , Luke didn't care if he looked like a total idiot, he sprinted for the copy . He finally made it to the isle, and he grabbed the comic but at the exact time , another hand grabbed the comic too. Luke immediately got frustrated

" DUDE,! I GOT THIS COMIC WAY BEFORE YOU,!"

"EXCUSE ME ! FIRST OF ALL...IM NOT A DUDE AND I GOT THIS COMIC WAY BEFORE YOU DID."

This got Luke off guard. He finally looked up to see who this comic book snatcher is. He was even more surprised to see that it was a girl. And a rather cute one, he thought in the back of his mind. she had dark brown eyes, jet black hair and two dimples on either check. he shook his head because he was getting distracted and went back to being angry and were both still holding on to the comic. People around them were staring at the commotion but they didn't care.

" Sorry, but I have been waiting for this co it for ages. I need it more than you."

" So have I! What? Do you think that I don't need comics because I'm a GIRL"

"NO"

That was exact,y what Luke thought. For some reason, Luke automatically nicknamed her the comic realised that it was time for a full on arguement so they put the comic down back on the rack and started to shout at each other. 6 minutes had passed and they were still arguing .

luke said" look girl. What you need to understand is...WHERE IS THE COMIC.?."

Both of them looked around and finally noticed that the all important comic was no where to be seen. It went on the rack had disappeared.

" As fellow comic lovers, we must find the comic but the one who finds it first will be the one to keep ?" Said the girl.

" deal."

For 30 minutes they searched high and low for the comic . Just when they were about to give up, Luke caught sight of the comic. He was about celebrate but he noticed that the comic was held by a child who had already bought it and was now reading it. Luke being disappointed, went to tell the comic girl.

" Great(!)now both of us couldn't get it..." said the comic girl frustrated. Luke and the girl were just staring at each other, not sure of what to do but the awkward silence expanded until it was unbearable and they Burst out stop laughing that brought tears to their eyes. The girl was holding here stomache and Luke was on the floor . both of them , laughing. John finally came up to Luke .

" hey Luke I was just...what are you doing. Who is this?"

The baffled look on john made the pair laugh even harder.

" Could someone tell me what is going on?"

Finally the pair stopped laughing and started to calm down .

" I will tell you everything when we eat at mcdonalds . Hey ummm comic girl,would you like to eat at McDonald's with us. Unless your one of those girls who are always on a "strict diet" trying to loose weight and they basically eat and drink nothing but water like leia." Luke hated it when girls were like that .

" Are you kidding me ! I can never get enough of McDonald's. After seeing me go crazy over a comic book, do you really think that I am one of those stereotyped girls?"

" Nope...not at all comic girl." Said Luke smiling at how outgoing and cool comic girl is.

" good."'she said smiling too. Making her dimples even more visible.

" I'm Luke by the way."

" Maggie."

" Ummm I'm john."

John phone rang and he picked it a few minutes of listening, his eyes went wide in shock.

" You guys go on without me. ...I got to go!" And he sprinted of before telling them why.

luke turned to maggie.

" I guess it is just you and me then ."

" Yup. Time for a nice Big Mac "

" I wouldn't mind one too."

and they both walked to McDonald's whilst exchanging social media details and numbers so that they could keep in touch.


End file.
